Rain of Brass Petals - Three Voices Edit (Links to Pyramid Head)
Although the revised version of the song was released in 2003, it has been speculated that the edit of "Rain of Brass Petals," which plays in the end credits of Silent Hill Revelation, is actually all focused on three viewpoints of Pyramid Head, this trio of duties being the "voices." Lyrics I am the first A shadow at the end of the hallway I spin the carousel The laughter recedes away My finger on your lips I stole something precious I am the second Alone in a faceless crowd A human caught in monochrome dreams I scream to wake up My voice drowns deep underground Only the dead can hear me, see me I am the third A master A sentinel of awakeness I hold truth like a torch Shadows flicker before me Rapid eye follow the chain of thought Until the silence ends. Theory Before Silent Hill: Revelation One challenge is that the song was recorded/modified in 2003, while the film adaptation of the third game installment was not open to theaters until late 2012. This seemingly defeats the theory, but more than just dates must be considered. First, it is vital to know that influence can come from all angles, music usually being a prime source for brainstorming. It has been argued that this theory would be impossible since the film had yet to be released, but then again it is still possible that the song writers had plans far before the film. Assertive lines like "I spin the carousel" can be taken as a "ringleader"/dominant role, and Pyramid Head is indisputably the most iconic monster of Silent Hill. Then there are clips in the film that personify these lines, such as him manually controlling the carousel and also him appearing in the asylum corridor to aid Heather Mason. The song probably served as a foundation for specific scenes. Evidence *In the second stanza, Pyramid Head could easily replace Valtiel as the "faceless" one, as it is unknown if the iconic beast even has an actual face. *He is also a very human monster, just simply one without a genuine face with possesses uncanny strength, particularly in the films (the Great Knife was clearly more cumbersome for him to yield in especially Silent Hill 2, but also in Silent Hill: Homecoming). *"Monochrome" is defined as simply being different hues of an identical color, a trait that well-suits Pyramid Head (but also Valtiel). This could also allude towards his helmet, if the lyric is viewed with more magnification. If broken down you have the word "chrome," which is short for the metallic element chromium. It is very clear that Pyramid Head's helmet is made of metal, so this "monochrome" statement could actually have two meanings. *Most importantly from the second stanza, it denotes a creature/human in pain. In the game, Pyramid Head was established as being the personification of pain and the yearn to be punished itself; therefore, he himself was Suffering. Also attached to him being the punisher of the guilty is the last line of the second stanza: Accordingly, the being only appears to the dead. This can be taken figuratively, and if so, the statement can be deciphered as meaning dead in heart or soul, precisely whom receive Pyramid Head's retribution. *The last stanza of the song is clearly spoken by a more volatile being, one of considerable danger. It's especially important to consider the line "a sentinel of awakeness," which could actually be a direct tie to Alessa Gillespie. "Awakeness" can be intended as its literal meaning, but also, as most songs choose, figuratively. Being "awake" can also mean attentive, alert, and aware, while being "asleep" is sometimes deciphered as being foolish or ignorant to what is going on. In the first film, Rose Da Silva makes it very clear to the cult that they were acting blindly to the truth of what Alessa was: An innocent child. Therefore, they were "asleep" towards what was fact, Alessa. In Silent Hill: Revelation, it is revealed that Pyramid Head is her guardian, also known as a sentinel. Combined, this statement could be a puzzle-like way of saying "guardian of Alessa." The next line in the stanza is "I hold truth like a torch,"''which can connect to the previous line of being connected to Alessa. *Apart from the lyrics of the song, other supporting evidence can be found in its other contents. The Great Knife can be clearly heard throughout the entire song (not just the first stanza), and even the song title could be a hint. The song's original was of course recorded for ''Silent Hill 3, but like chromium, brass is another metallic alloy and this could have served as a ground influence while writing lyrics and revising the track. Lastly, between 1:57 and 2:10 of the song, parts of "The Reverse Will" (also in reverse) from the ''Silent Hill 2 ''soundtrack is heard, and this is the game in which Pyramid Head made his debut. Category:Music